Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Rainbow lovers and the Moonlight adventure
by RoseShine 76
Summary: Set after Season 3, After Jaden returns to duel academy he becomes a darker person, isolating himself from his friends... But when Jesse comes back to the academy and helps Jaden opens up, the two begin to fall in love with each other but an evil force attempts to destroy everything Jaden holds dear... Rated M for violence, yaoi, death, toture and sex. Jaden X Jesse main pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Rainbow lovers and the Moonlight adventure**

_Evening to my fans and to the new potential fans and the fans of Spiritshipping of course, I've been working on my stories during this week since it was a half term. _

_Any way Yu-Gi-Oh GX recently came back on TV and it made me think of another yaoi couple I liked which is now my favourite once again. The Spiritshipping of Jaden/Judai and Jesse/Johan!_

_Anyway now that I've fallen in love with this couple completely, and after reading some very interesting stories from some amazing fans of this couple I've to write this story! _

_Hope you all enjoy now on with the tale!_

_**(I've decided to use the English dub names for this story cause its easier for me to remember them)**_

_**(This is rated M just to be safe, for violence and Yaoi)**_

* * *

**Prologue **

When Jaden miraculously returns to duel academy after disappearing in the other dimension his friends are filled with joy but they soon discover that Jaden isn't the same as he was before.

The happy, determined and passionate duellist had become a much darker person, after everything that happened he doesn't want his friends to get hurt so he cuts himself off from them.

But when his friend Jesse comes back to the academy to visit Jaden starts to open himself up to him and his friends, but soon he's hunted by a sadistic and evil force with objective to obtain the powers of the supreme king and Yubel within Jaden!

Just as he and Jesse begin to fall in love, Jesse is taken along with other dears friends as Jaden must use his powers to rescue his loved ones before he loses everything! But soon he learns that love changes everything for better and that darkness cannot exist without light...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Days passing by, awaiting a friend's return**

**Day 1**

**Time: 6:15am**

The sun was rising over the duel academy island, the oceans were calm and cool and the sky was a pinkish blue with clouds. The gentle sweet sound of the trees dancing in the wind of the birds singing, it was truly a peaceful Saturday morning over the island.

It had been two long weeks since the residents of duel academy returned home from the duel monsters spirits dimension, all except for one... Jaden Yuki, no one had seen Jaden after everyone returned safely, except for his best friend Syrus one witnessed Jaden's duel against Yubel with them both disappearing.

His friends had searched the Island but with no luck, they even asked they duel monsters who were linked to duel monsters realm to find Jaden there but he wasn't in that dimension either. Only after a week did the search for Jaden come to an end, Syrus and the others were left in heartbreak, despair and they had just given up hope that their friend would return...

But Syrus had all but given up hope, he was sure that Jaden would return safely, every day after they ended the search Syrus would wait by the beach hoping and waiting that Jaden would come back. But Jaden wasn't only one Syrus had lost, he also prayed that his brother Zane might also return, he wasn't sure if Zane was even still alive...

Syrus wasn't the only one who hadn't given up on Jaden's return... Chazz was sure that his rival would return, Alexis had doubts but she was sure that her friend would come back. Also Jesse who had left Duel academy and returned to North academy was more than confident that Jaden would come back. Jesse wanted to thank his friend for saving him and he wanted to see him again...

* * *

**(At the beach)**

On the beach coast as the waves came back and forth gently on the sand, Syrus was sitting on the sand as he looked up at the sky. He was wearing his new obelisk blue blazer as he had just been promoted to the obelisk blue a few days despite his worries about Jaden. He had a sad and depressed look on his face as he slightly saw Jaden's image in the sky with his goofy smile.

"**Oh Jaden... Where are you buddy?'' ** Syrus said in a quiet tone as Jaden's face disappeared from the sky as his eyes became slightly watery

"**I thought I'd fine you here Syrus... Bright and early as usual, and the same routine'' **a familiar voice said as Syrus turned to a tall girl wearing the women's obelisk blue uniform she had long dark blonde hair

"**Oh Alexis it's you, good morning to you'' **Syrus said greeting Alexis who was only a few feet away from him as she came closer and sat down next to him

"**Syrus, it isn't my place to say but... It's been two weeks and almost every morning and evening for the last week you've sat here waiting...'' **Alexis was saying before Syrus cut her off

"**Alexis I know what you're going to say and I understand but it doesn't matter... I'll wait for Jaden to come back to us'' **Syrus in a deep tone as Alexis faintly smiled at his statement

"**I understand Syrus... You know I got an e-mail from Jesse the other day and you know he said something similar to you... Seems like you two are dead set that Jaden will come back soon'' **Alexis stated as Syrus listened to her words about Jesse

"**And you what... I'm sure that he'll come back too, life here at duel academy is less interesting and pretty quiet without him'' **the blonde girl said jokingly as Syrus smiled at her words as he nodded his hand in agreement with her

The two friends kept making jokes about the things they missed about Jaden and the good times they had with him. About after an hour later the two left the beach and headed back to the obelisk dorm for breakfast, Syrus was still thinking deeply about Jaden and he knew that Jesse and Alexis where feeling the same way. He was confident that his friend would return...

* * *

**(Meanwhile on the other side of the world)**

Over the Arctic regions where it was snow and ice, cold waters and the clouds covered the sky was a large facility that looked like a fortress was the Duel academy's rival school: North Academy! It was the home of Jesse Anderson, he had returned here a week after the search for Jaden ended, the blue haired teen was in his room staring at the window as the snow fell...

"**Are you just going to stare out the window all day Jesse?'' **a voice said as Jesse turned to see a ghostly Pegasus appear behind him with a ghostly purple cat like creature on its back as it quickly jumped onto Jesse shoulder

"**Of course not Sapphire Pegasus, you don't have to worry about me, I'm just thinking...'' **Jesse said as his spirit partner rested on his shoulder as his Pegasus duel monster looked at his master

"**About your friend... Jaden Yuki right? We've linked to other duel monsters back home and their hasn't been any sightings of him there'' **Sapphire Pegasus said as Jesse frown slightly as he thought deeper about Jaden

**(Jesse's thoughts)**

_**Jaden... Where ever you are come back to us soon...**_

_**I hope you're still out there my friend... I miss you... Wait what?**_

_**Did I just think that? I mean I miss him as my friend, not like that!**_

_**But right now I wanna know if he's okay...**_

Jesse continued to stare out the window as the thoughts ran through his mind about Jaden as started to develop new feelings for his missing friend that he didn't understand. But he and Syrus were on the same page on Jaden's return, they were still sure that he's coming back to them.

* * *

The days passed by things being the same, Jaden's friends were wondering if he would come back, Syrus would still spend time by the beach waiting for Jaden and Jesse would stay by his bedroom window thinking about Jaden.

Exactly five days later it was about 6am in the morning at duel academy everyone was asleep, Syrus was in a deep sleep, and his alarm was set for 6:30 so he would wake up and head to the beach. Meanwhile by the academy's docks pair of boats was tied by the port as waves went back and forth.

In the distance a small slightly broken lifeboat with an unseen person in it heading towards the docks, his clothes were scurry, and ripped, his hands were bruised and scarred and his hair was messy. His boat finally came into the docks as got off the lifeboat and stepped onto the dock.

Just then the sun began to rise as it lights began to shine over the island, the young man who had arrived on the island was wearing a dark Slifer red uniform, with black ripped jeans. He had eyes were dark brown and his brown hair, he had a duel disk on his right arm... It was Jaden!

Jaden had finally returned home, he had a slightly angered look on his face as he clenched his fists, he started walking when after four steps he collapsed to the ground passing out...

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter, I'll update the story tomorrow when I start work on chapter 2, Also I'll be adding a story cover as soon as possible. In the next chapter Syrus and the others are filled with joy as Jaden has come back home but he's no longer the same Jaden they knew...**

**Please leave your reviews for the chapter!**

**Bye for now**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's message:**__ Before the chapter begins I would just like explain something for the story... For starters the characters are aged between 14 to 18, Jaden is 16 for this story despite he's 18 by season 4. That's all I had to say, now on with the show!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Returning to Duel Academy... Jaden's back!**

**Day 6 **

**Time: 7:30**

The sun had risen over the duel academy Island once again, a boat containing new shipments of card decks, food and other supplies had just arrived at the docks. Work men, a pair of campus security guards and Ms. Dorothy were at docks ready to collect the supplies. Dorothy was writing up a checklist as the items passed her as the men took them up to the academy.

As she paused for a moment and breathed in the fresh air, he heard someone shout, she looked over where a pair of workmen had dropped their crates as they were looking at something. She rushed over to them to see what the workmen had stopped to look at, as she came up to them her eyes widen with shock as she dropped her clipboard, her mouth wide open...

"**Oh my lord... Jaden, is that you?'' **she said as she saw the unconscious Jaden looking slightly beaten and bruised as she got her knees and placed her hands over his face

"**You two, alert Doctor Crowler and the chancellor at once!'' **she said shouting the campus guards as they nodded rushing off to the academy to get help

"**And can you two please help me take him to the infirmary, he needs medical attention?'' **Dorothy asked the two workmen who found Jaden as they both put one of Jaden's arms around their necks and carried the boy up to the academy with Ms. Dorothy leading them

* * *

**(Back at the academy in Chancellor Shepherd's office)**

Inside the chancellor's office, Shepherd sitting at his desk going through some files as doctor Crowler came over a few more files in his hand as he placed them on the chancellor's table. The elderly head of duel academy looked through the files and stopped when he came across Jaden's file. His facial expression turned to a more worried face, even Crowler had a slightly sadden face, the chancellor sighed deeply.

"**It's been two long weeks since Jaden's disappearance, Crowler I think we should mark his file as missing now...'' **the chancellor said with disappointment as he opened the yellow which some documents and a photo of Jaden during his first year at the academy

"**Yes it seems that Jaden is truly lost to us chancellor... We searched everywhere, it's like he's disappeared from the face of the earth'' **Crowler added as he was even worried about Jaden, just then the office's door swung open as the two security guards stood in the doorway

"**Chancellor, doctor Crowler! You're both needed at the infirmary at once, we found Slifer red student unconscious by the docks'' **one of the guards stated as the chancellor stood up from his seat

"**Ms. Dorothy was with us, she said the boy's name was... Jaden I think?'' **the other guards as the chancellor and doctor Crowler's eyes widen with shock, the chancellor looked at Crowler who nodded as they all left the office

"**Crowler, go and alert Jaden's friends at once, bring them straight to the infirmary!'' **chancellor said as he and guards headed one hallway and Crowler the other

* * *

**(Meanwhile at the obelisk blue dorm)**

Syrus had just entered the obelisk dorm's restaurant for breakfast, the place had gourmet food as it was the top dorm of the academy. Syrus looked around the place until he saw Chazz, Alexis, Atticus were sitting together eating as he went to their table. The friends greeted each other as enjoyed there breakfast and spoken among each other, suddenly Doctor Crowler rushed into the room as everyone looked at him...

"**Princeton, Rhodes's, Truesdale! You four come with me at once... We've found him, we found Jaden!'' **Crowler shouted frantically as Syrus jumped out of his seat and rushed over Crowler as Alexis and others followed them out of the room

"**Doctor Crowler are you sure... Are your sure it's Jaden you found? **Syrus asked as they were all running heading towards to the infirmary

"**Yes I'm sure, Ms. Dorothy herself found Jaden by the docks with some of the workmen about 20 minutes ago? **Crowler said as Syrus and Alexis's eyes were filled with joy at this news

''**He was unconscious just laying there, I just came back from the yellow Ra dorm and alerted Hassleberry as well'' **the teacher added as there dino-duellist friend was already headed in the same place as them

* * *

**(At the infirmary)**

In the infirmary Jaden was laying in one of the beds, he was sleeping shirtless with the blanket covering him from feet to his chest. He had bandages wrapped around his forehead and upper chest, Nurse Fonda, the school's head nurse was monitoring him as she wrote down some notes.

Jaden's duel disk, blazer and shirt were placed on a cabinet next to his bed, a single window was opened letting in the cool breeze. Just then Nurse Fonda looked at the door as she heard the sound of people running in this direction, the door swung open as Syrus, Chazz, Alexis, Atticus, Hassleberry stormed into room!

"**JADEN!'' **Syrus shouted with tears of joy in his eyes as he, Hassleberry were at Jaden's bed side with Chazz, Alexis and Atticus about a few steps away from them

"**Jaden, Jaden, are you okay, please say something?'' **Syrus said placing his hands on Jaden's bed side as Jaden remained in a deep sleep, just then his eyes began to twitch

"**Come on Sarge, we've all been waiting for you to come back?'' **Hassleberry said slightly shouting as Jaden's eyes slowly began to open and he started to mumble something

"**Jaden... We're all here, me, Hassleberry, Alexis, Atticus and Chazz... Were here Jaden'' **Syrus said in a quiet tone as Alexis, Chazz and Atticus came to other side of Jaden's bed

"**That's enough Syrus... Jaden was very weak, right now he just needs to rest, let him gather his strength'' **Nurse Fonda said as she placed her hand on Jaden's forehead checking his temperature as his friends looked at her,

"**Nurse Fonda is right my students... Jaden just needs to sleep for now'' **a voice said as Syrus and the others saw Chancellor Shepherd and Doctor Crowler standing in the doorway as they came into the room

"**Chancellor Shepherd... Doctor Crowler... So you yourself even came here to see Jaden?'' **Alexis said as the Chancellor and the teacher came over to Jaden's bed also

"**That's right Alexis, when I heard that Dorothy found Jaden, I had to see for myself...'' **the chancellor said answering Alexis explaining why he was here

"**I'm sure we have many questions for Jaden, but for now he's stay here in the infirmary... you all need to head to your classes now'' **the head of the academy added as everyone's faces were filled with slight worry

"**Now, now, you must respect the chancellor's order, besides most of you have your next lesson with me...'' **Crowler said as went over to the door waving his hand in the direction of the doorway as the gang left Jaden's side and headed to the door

"**Come on, let's go, all of you out... After the lessons you can see Jaden once Nurse Fonda gives him the okay'' **Crowler continued as everyone was leaving, Syrus was the last one to leave as he turned back to look at Jaden as he faintly smiled

"**Good to have you back Jay...'' **Syrus said whispered as he left the room smiling faintly with Crowler following who closed the door behind him, the chancellor looked at the door then he turned his attention to Jaden

"**Nurse Fonda... What's Jaden's exact condition, I want your full report if you may?'' **the chancellor asked the head nurse as she came up to him and went through the notes on her clipboard to the first page

"**He was brought in with scratches and bruising on his face and upper body, to be more precise serious bruises to the forehead and chest'' **Nurse Fonda stated as paused for a few seconds and turned to the next page

''**He was suffering from mild dehydration and starvation... We were able to give some nutrition, once he's awake I'll need him to eat a full meal and drink lots of water'' **she added further as the chancellor nodded in response to her statement

"**Very well then... Please keep monitoring his progress, and alert me of any changes or once he's awake'' **Shepherd said as the nurse nodded with a faint smile as he left the room

* * *

**(About an hour later)**

Syrus and the others were in their classes, everyone was filled with joy and relief, and there worries were put to rest as Jaden had come back to them. After the lessons had finished word went around the classes, dorms and eventually the whole school knew that Jaden had returned to duel academy. All of Jaden's opponents, rivals, friends and fans wanted to see him it which caused uproar throughout the whole school!

But Crowler put an end to it... Too many people would overwhelming for Jaden while he was recovering, the doctor had ensured the students by the next two days or so Jaden would be back in class then they could barrage him with questions, request and praises. Only Syrus, Alexis, Hassleberry, Chazz and Atticus could visit him for now, eventually the hours and lessons went by...

* * *

**Time: 18:45pm**

**Location: Infirmary, Jaden Yuki's room**

Jaden was sleeping deeply, no one was in his room and the window was slightly opened as a gently breeze passed through the room. The brunette teen began to mumble to himself slightly, his fingers started to twitch, his eyes clenched as well. Jaden was having some kind of dream or nightmare, his two cards in his deck were glowing in union with Jaden's actions...

**(Inside Jaden's Subconscious)**

The setting was a dark and foggy atmosphere, in the middle someone was laying in the fog, it was Jaden... His eyes were pale as the colour was faded out of them, just then three small floating spheres of light ascended in dark sky towards him...

_Jaden... Jaden you need to wake up... It's time for you wake up my friend..._

"_**Huh? Whose there, where am I, that voice? Yubel...'' **_Jaden said as one spheres took the form of Yubel, her outline was a golden aura as she began to descend to him

_She's right Jaden... It's time that you awaken my student, you have finally returned home..._

"_**Is that... Professor Banner?'' **_the Slifer red duellist asked further as the second sphere began Professor Banner who was surrounded in a light yellow aura also descending to the teen

A faint animal-like noise was heard from the last sphere which began to form a shape of something, it made more noise as it began Jaden spirit partner... Wined Kuriboh! It was surrounded in a light purple aura as it looked like it was eager to see Jaden...

"_**What's going on...? Why are you guys doing here, where am I anyway?'' **_Jaden asked his spirit guardians as he sat up and looked around his surroundings when winged Kuriboh was now hovering by Jaden's side and Yubel and Banner standing in front of him

"_**Somewhere far deep within your mind Jaden... this area was created so we can communicate with you while asleep or unconscious'' **_Jaden's former teacher said as he looked around the area as well as Jaden stood up

"_**So this is a dream or something... Why did you guys need to talk to me?'' **_Jaden asked with a serious and somewhat wondrous tone as Yubel crossed her arms

"_**I have felt something Jaden... Something is coming for us, for my power of the Supreme King'' **_she stated as Jaden's eyes widen the silhouette of the supreme king appeared behind him

"_**I'm not sure but you must be ready, in the near future you will face something...'' **_she added as Jaden listened to her, suddenly the whole area flashed as if someone took a photo with camera flash

"_**What was that, what's happening Yubel?'' **_Jaden asked as the area flashed again, as a distorted ghostly voice was heard with each flash which kept occurring

"_**Jaden, it seems that someone is trying to wake you up? Those flashes indicate that you're beginning to wake up... It's seems will have continue this another time, we can't appear to you as much as we used too...'' **_Professor Banner added explaining that Jaden would be able to see him or Yubel properly until his next dream of them

"_**Wait! I don't understand? Yubel, Professor Banner wait!'' **_Jaden pleaded reaching out to Yubel and Banner as the area became brighter and brighter

"_**Don't worry Jaden... Winged Kuriboh will return with you, we will remain in subconscious...'' **_Banner added as everything suddenly went white as everything vanished

* * *

**(Back in reality)**

Syrus was in the room, he was sitting by Jaden's bedside nudging him slightly, calling out his name, he thought he was having a nightmare and was trying to wake him up. Finally Jaden's eyes opened, the first thing was room's light which slightly blinded him then he turned to see Syrus who looked at him deeply.

"**Sy... Syrus, Is that you?'' **Jaden asked in a sluggish and tired tone as rubbed his eyes, Syrus smiled brightly as tears started to develop in his eyes

"**Jaden... Welcome home Jaden!'' **Syrus shouted with joy as he hugged his best friend deeply as he wept with happiness, Jaden who was half asleep smiled faintly, he was glad to see Syrus again as he gently patted his friend back

"**It's great to be back buddy, but... Your kinda crushing me, and my ribs are really hurting me'' **Jaden said slightly joking as Syrus realised and let go as Jaden sat up

"**Sorry Jaden, I'm just glad that you're back safe... I thought that you were lost or that you had...'' **Syrus stopped before he could finish as he looked down as Jaden looked at him, then the brunette patted Syrus's head like who looked at him

"**Don't worry Syrus... You don't have worry about anything buddy... I'm here to stay'' **Jaden said still faintly smiling as Syrus smiled weeping his tears away

"**That's great too hear Jaden... So I bet the first you wanna do is get that duel disk back on and Get your game on!'' **Syrus said jokingly saying Jaden's catchphrase, just then Jaden's face turned serious as he clenched his fists, Syrus looked at Jaden who looked at him with a different face

"**Jaden... What's wrong, are you okay?'' **the light blue haired boy asked as Jaden slightly looked away from Syrus as his face showed anger, seriousness and guilt

"**Don't say that Syrus, it's not funny... I'm not duelling anyone'' **Jaden said as Syrus paused for a moment and he started to chuckle slightly, he saw that Jaden facial expression hadn't changed as he stopped laughing

"**You're kidding right...? Oh, I guess you need to rest for a few days until you start duelli...'' **Syrus was about finish in statement when Jaden banged his fist on his knees with anger

"**I'M NOT DUELLING ANYMORE SYRUS, JUST END IT!'' **Jaden shouted with pure anger as Syrus took a few steps back in shock of Jaden's sudden outburst

Jaden anger was calming down when he suddenly realised what he did, he looked to see Syrus still slightly shocked. Jaden's face was now filled with shock and then shame as he bowed his head with shame as Syrus looked slightly frightened and confused.

Jaden felt so guilty about what he had just done, but his went crazy for a reason... After what happened to everyone during their battle with Yubel, Jaden was filled with guilt for happened and for his acts as the supreme king...

"**I'm done Syrus... I'm duelling anymore, I'm finished with it...'' **Jaden said after the long silence as Syrus looked at him with shock at what he just said, there was once again a silence as Syrus looked at Jaden who was still looking away

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Evening everyone, hope you enjoyed reading chapter two, I'll be working on the third chapter tomorrow and that should be done by Thursday hopefully. Next time Jaden explains that after the Yubel incident he is refusing to duel again and that Syrus and the others should stay away from him. Please leave your reviews on the chapter and I'll update as soon as possible... **

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A different Jaden and a new threat... Training begins! Pt. 1**

Jaden and Syrus were still in complete silence, it had been a few minutes since Jaden told Syrus that he's decided to stop duelling. Syrus understood that Jaden was still slightly unsure about himself since the events that Yubel caused.

Jaden decision not to duel is only because he wanted to protect Syrus and others. But Jaden's love for game hasn't ceased. Once he gained completely control of his powers, he would feel 100% and be ready to pick up his deck and duel!

Syrus was sitting on a chair next to Jaden's bed, the brunette was sitting up, twiddling his thumbs still looking down like a child who knew he had done wrong. Syrus had a plain expression on his face as both boys were waiting for one of them to break the silence...

"**Syrus... I'm... I'm sorry for what I said buddy, I meant nothing, it's just... There are some things I need to do before I start duelling again, that's all'' **Jaden said looking at his friend smiling faintly as Syrus looked at him and smiled faintly as well

"**Okay Jaden... I understand, and it's okay. Don't feel the need to force yourself, just rest for now'' **Syrus answered in a bright tone, just then the door opened, Jaden and Syrus looked to see Alexis and Chazz at the door, Jaden smiled at his friends as they came into the room

"**Alexis... Chazz... It's great to see you guys again...'' **Jaden said smiling brightly as Alexis and Chazz walked over to their friend, everyone had smiles on their faces

"**Yeah, it's great to have you back Jaden... We were worried about you, it's good that you're back to us safe and sound'' **Alexis said in gentle tone as she a seat opposite Jaden, while Chazz still stood

"**So where have you been this whole time Jaden? What happened after we returned from the duel monsters' dimension, where did you go?'' **Alexis added further with a face of slight wonder, Syrus's face was filled with the same curiosity

"**To be honest... I don't really know, after my duel with Yubel...'' **Jaden said in a quiet tone but with a serious face as he started to remember but he held the side of his head with faint pain

"**Don't sweat it Jaden... Just stay here and when you're ready just let us know'' **Syrus said with a smile as Alexis nodded in agreement with him as Jaden looked at his friends

"**Yeah... The sooner you and I duel again, the better'' **Chazz said in his usual tone smirking as Jaden looked slightly confused but then smiled a few seconds later with Syrus and Alexis smiling

After an hour Syrus, Alexis and Chazz left Jaden's room, they would pay him another visit tomorrow, the brunette teen was once again left alone with his thoughts. He laid flat down on his bed looking at the ceiling, he was glad to be back home, but he still had a lot on his mind.

Mainly about what professor Banner and Yubel tried to tell him about something coming for his power, despite that Jaden's view on things had dramatically changed. As the supreme king, he took many lives and he realised that he couldn't make it up for most of his actions.

Also he felt that Yubel's actions were his responsibility as well, her acts were caused for loneliness she felt and the anger she had against Jaden for abandoning her. Jaden decided before he would consider duelling again, he would use his powers to amends for his heinous acts...

But for now Jaden just wanted to sleep and forget his troubles, but he knew it wasn't so simply to forget...

* * *

**(Meanwhile somewhere in the deep Arctic)**

On the other side of the world it was cold and windy morning over the snowy region, snow and ice stretching on for miles, a furious blizzard swept over the land. In the middle on this barren land was an ancient and demolished ruin, some kind of castle or fortress, long since forgotten by time. Inside the frozen ruins two people were inside the building, both wearing cloaks, their faces hidden as entered further into the castle.

"**Is it true Diablon? Has the power of the gentle darkness arrived in this realm?'' **the first hooded figure said, he wore a black long cloak, his arms crossed together as the second one who wore a red cloak began to speak

"**Yes Domarus... He is here and with that the first phase of the ritual can commence, once we receive the artefact and with that scientist's help...'' **the red hooded man said as he paused for a moment looking around the damaged ruin they were inside

"**You still have doubts about trusting the professor my brother? His methods are true to be sadistic and vile, but aren't we the same?'' **the black hooded man said grinning as his 'brother' clenched his fist with anger

"**He knows neither honour nor dignity... He preys on weak and defenceless, not knowing the true meaning of battle and he is simply a coward who disregards...'' **the man known as Diablon said before his brother raised his hand slightly in the air

"**I understand your meanings of traditions... But times are changing Diablon, if not the professor's discovery we would still be locked away in our prison...'' **the one known as Domarus said as they walked further into the castle when they entered a throne room

"**Can you sense it brother... The item is in this room, shall we use the key to locate it'' **Domarus said as took a golden circular talisman with an ancient Egyptian writing around it and hollow centre

Suddenly the talisman began to glow as it flew out of Domarus's hand as it was floating in the air, it started to spin around the damaged room. The item shined brighter and brighter and spun faster with lap it took, just then by the old and frozen throne. A strange object covered in ice and rubble, it was diamond shaped as it floated towards the spinning medallion.

"**There it is, the all powerful shadow prism!'' **Diablon shouted as he suddenly jumped high into the air and grabbed the item and the 'key' and landed back to his brother's side

"**Excellent! The original item that stored all the negative energy when the legendary millennium items were created in ancient times... The same items that were used in the deadly shadow games'' **Domarus said smirking with delight as his brother handed him the artefact

"**With it we can control and bring duel monsters into this world and create an army to crush this realm!'' **Diablon proclaimed with an evil smile as Domarus held the item up in victory

"**Yes but first... We need power... Power to restore ourselves and the shadow prism... To be more precise, we need the power of the gentle darkness from the supreme king!'' **Domarus said as he closed his eyes, in his mind he saw the image of Jaden, he had the eyes of the supreme king, his eyes opened and he smiled

* * *

**(The next day) **

**Location: Duel Academy's Infirmary**

**Time: 9:15am**

The sun was high in the sky as it was another beautiful morning on duel Academy Island, Jaden was still in the infirmary recovering as was already awake. The brunette was sitting up eating some food that a nurse had left for him, he seemed to enjoy the breakfast as was eating a high speed. Just then Winged Kuriboh's spirit appeared beside Jaden as he saw his duel monster spirit, he smiled at the spirit...

"**Hey Kuriboh, how's it going buddy?'' **Jaden said greeting his friend as the small brown monster spirit cried its noise in joy at its partner

"**Yeah, I'm feeling better after yesterday Kuriboh, to be honest I kinda anxious about this training Yubel and professor Banner told me about last night... And that new enemy I'll have to face'' **The Slifer duellist said as his smile went and he had a more serious expression

"**I don't... I don't wanna get my friends involved in this, not after last time... I can't risk them getting hurt again or even...''** Jaden in a darker tone as Kuriboh had a worried expression on its face

"**Well I guess I'll have to get started right away!'' **he added as he had a huge grin and then placed his tray of empty food on a side and got out of his bed to get ready

**(About 10 minutes later)**

In a few minutes Jaden was dressed in a fresh Slifer red uniform, he hadn't put his shoes on as he was on his bed. His eyes were closed as he was sitting in the middle on his bed, Winged Kuriboh had vanished as Jaden took deep breathes. In the last two weeks Jaden had tapped into some the supreme king's power and found ways to enter his subconscious in a meditated like state.

**(Jaden's Thoughts)**

_**I just need to focus... Focus on entering my mind...**_

_**By using the gentle Darkness... Enter the realm of my mind...**_

_**1... 2... 3...**_

Suddenly Jaden was glowing in a golden aura as his eyes opened wide, his pupil were gone and he was now perfectly still, his legs crossed and his arms on his legs. Jaden had entered an unconscious state, and was now inside his own mind, this wasn't like sleeping as no one would be able to walk him up. Once Jaden was finished he would come out of this motionless state...

* * *

**(Inside Jaden's Sub consciousness) **

Jaden was once again in the black foggy area in his mind, he standing in the centre of the area with Winged Kuriboh who was now in physical state was floating beside him. Jaden looked around and then in the distance he saw a faint white light, he had a serious face as started to walk over to the far light with Kuriboh following.

"**That must be it... Professor Banner, Yubel! Can you hear me, I'm here!'' **Jaden shouted as he started to run towards the white light as it got brighter and brighter

"**I'm ready to start my training, Yubel, Banner! Where are you guys, answer me!'' **the boy continued as he ran faster with his Kuriboh following as they got closer to the light until they were suddenly engulfed by it

Jaden stopped running as he shielded his eyes as the light covered him and Kuriboh as everything was becoming white. Moments later the brightness had ceased and Jaden put his arm down and slowly opened his eyes to see a most wondrous sight.

"**What the... This is... This is...'' **Jaden couldn't find the words as he was now surrounded by fresh green fields of grass, the sky was a bright blue and there were mountains in the far distant

"**What is this place?'' **Jaden asked himself in wonder as Winged Kuriboh danced around in the air and then flew around Jaden as the teen smiled and closed his eyes taking a deep breath

"**Ah welcome Jaden... I see you've stumbled into your inner peace zone'' **a familiar voice stated as Jaden opened his eyes to see Professor Banner standing at least 10 feet opposite him

"**Professor Banner there you are, I was looking for you and Yubel...'' **Jaden stopped his sentence as he looked around the fields again

"**Hey, where is Yubel?'' **the brunette added looking around for his friend, just then he heard a pair of wings flap as he looked above him to see Yubel descend to the ground beside Banner

"**Oh Yubel, there you are, morning... Hey Professor Banner what did you mean that this is my inner peace zone?'' **Jaden asked his teacher not understanding what his former teacher said

"**Well Jaden this is the place you envision when wish to be calm down, relax and find peace with yourself and everything around you...'' **Banner explained as Jaden looked around the setting again

"**I see... So this is where I would go in my sleep when I'm peaceful...'' **Jaden said as he smiled faintly and then looked at Yubel and Banner with a serious face

"**So Jaden... Are you ready to begin the first stage of your training?'' **Yubel asked Jaden as there was a brief silence, then a huge grin appeared on Jaden's face as he raised his thumb up

"**You bet! Let's get this training started, if I'm gonna be the protector of the supreme king's power I need to be stronger'' **Jaden said in a determined tone as Yubel closed her eyes smiling faintly

"**Yes you will Jaden... Yes you will... Then my friend, let the first stage begin'' **Jaden's guardian said as she snapped her fingers as everyone was enveloped in a bright light vanishing from the area

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Evening all, hope you enjoyed reading the chapter, I'll get started on the next chapter tomorrow. Sorry this took so long been really busy with my other stories and sketches and school. Anyway for the next chapter as Jaden begins to train he finds it more difficult than he imagined for the next few days, and Jesse returns to duel Academy to see his friend again however... (Spoilers) Please leave reviews and hope to update soon!**

**Goodnight everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A different Jaden and a new threat... Training begins! Pt. 2**

**Location: Duel Academy's Infirmary**

**Time: 11:30am**

Jaden was still sitting in a meditated state sitting in middle of his bed, his eyes closed, his face motionless and his entire body still. His breathing was normal and he still surrounded by a faint golden aura **(That was only seen by certain). **The brunette duellist had been in this state for the last hour as he had begun his training for the new threat that soon arises...

* * *

**(Within Jaden's Sub consciousness)**

The setting within Jaden's mind had become a barren desert wasteland, a furious sandstorm blew throughout the area. There were faint and a silence whisper in air, voices with no owners speaking gibberish in the air, within the centre Jaden was walking through the sand. His right arm over his face as he covered it to block the flying sand, his clothes were ripped and damaged, and he had scratches over his face.

_**Murder... It's all your fault... Monster... Bringer of Darkness...**_

"**Stop it... That's enough...'' **Jaden said to himself as these silent voices were all his negative thoughts and worries trying to put him off

_**Their blood will forever be on your hands...**_

"**I said that's enough! Just shut up!'' **Jaden said shouting into the storm when suddenly an unseen figure tackled the brunette teen as he spun to the ground

"**Damn it...'' ** he said to himself as suddenly the sandstorm started to lose speed and then gradually vanish, the sand and dust cleared to reveal the figure that attacked Jaden as Yubel

"**Not good enough Jaden... You weren't paying attention to the sounds around you...'' **Yubel said scolding Jaden as started to get up as he held his left arm

"**I'm sorry I tried to focus but I couldn't get over those voices...'' **Jaden said making an excuse before Yubel cut him off as she performed a low sweep kick making Jaden fall again

"**That's not what I wanted to hear Jaden, at this rate you won't stand a chance against this new threat'' **she said scolding him further as he got up again, just then Yubel launched her fist at him but he reacted that time blocking her fist

"**You're wrong, I'll win no matter what happens...'' **Jaden told his guardian spirit as his eyes were now those of the supreme king as the area around them dramatically changed

The desert was bathed in a white light and in a matter of seconds as the light faded away the sandy region had become a massive overgrown forest. Jaden had changed the setting as it was within his mind, he and Yubel were now standing a clearing in the centre of the forest. Jaden was smirking at his duel spirit as she looked around the new area, Jaden's willpower was increasing greatly as he was able to take control to situation...

"**Not bad really... I prefer the forest over a desert anyway, now it's my turn Yubel'' **Jaden said as he closed his eyes, suddenly Jaden was surrounded by his golden aura and then the young man vanished into thin air

"**What? He's gone... Very impressive Jaden'' **Yubel said to herself, Jaden had impressed her as not only changed the reality she created, he was now in complete control of his sub-conscious

"**Thanks I was letting your mind games get to me, but I realised that this is my mind... So now I'm in control'' **Jaden voice echoed around the clearing, now Yubel had to find Jaden

"**So the rules as last time Jaden... I'll have to locate you in this world and take you down, while you try and stop me and take me down...'' **she said as she raised her wings and took flight over the trees

"**I got it... But you won't find it so easy to find me Yubel...'' **the echo of Jaden's voice said to Yubel as she looked around the never ending forest to see if she could spot Jaden

* * *

**(Yubel's POV)**

_**Well done Jaden... I can barely sense your presence in this forest.**_

_**In fact you've completely scattered your energy throughout the area...**_

_**It's literally all over the place!**_

"**In that case... I'll just have to wipe out the whole region'' **I gathered the a sphere of energy in my palm, raising it in the air, I watched my sphere grow to a fair size

"**Let's see how much stronger you are Jaden...'' **I threw my energy blast down into the forest and within seconds, the area was being enveloped in my blast

_I watched in the air as the forest was being vaporized by my attack, I wanted to see how Jaden was going to handle this. With his area about to be destroyed, he'll have nowhere to hide and then... I'll take him down_

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Jaden who appeared out of a tree watched as the blast from Yubel was wiping out the forest he had created, he had a look of shock and anger but then he smirked. He closed his eyes and started to sink into the ground below in order to protect him from the blast. Professor Banner was sitting in a nearby tree as he watched Jaden vanish again and the blast coming in his direction...

"**Very good Jaden... Let's see if that trick of yours will help you against this'' **Banner said as he suddenly became a small sphere of light vanished to avoid the blast

As Banner had vanished as well the rest of the dream forest was sucked into Yubel's blast, in a matter of seconds Jaden's forest had become a barren wasteland, a large crater in place of the forest. Yubel looked around to see if see could spot Jaden as she descended to demolished ground.

"**Hmm... Where are you Jaden? All the trees are gone so there's no hiding place for him...'' **the duel monster said as she looked around the destroyed area but there was no sign of Jaden

"**His spiritual presence feels close but... Where? Where is it?'' **she asked herself, just then behind her Jaden's hands phased from ground as his arms started to rise from the earth, then he grabbed Yubel's legs

"**What on earth?!'' **Yubel said looking behind but it was too late as she was dragged into the ground, she was phasing through it until she in the ground up to her shoulders

"**How is this possi...? Very, very impressive Jaden...'' **she said as Jaden phased from the ground in front of Yubel, he smirked at her and then clenched his fist and rushed it to her but stopped an inch from her face

"**I guess I win this round huh Yubel?'' **Jaden said with a slight grin as placed his hands on her shoulders as she became dense matter as he pulled up from the ground

"**Excellent work Jaden... Your mental skills have been improving a great deal'' **Banner's voice said as a sphere appeared beside him taking the Banner's form once again

"**He's right Jaden, you should feel proud, at this rate you'll be ready for this upcoming battle in no time'' **Yubel said with a smile which made Jaden smile even brightly

"**Alright Jaden that's it for today... You should wake up and enjoy the day, catch up with your friends'' **Banner said to Jaden who looked a bit worried

"**But I wanna keep training, I wanna keep this up!'' **Jaden protested to his teacher but then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Yubel who had a smile on her face

"**You did well today Jaden... But don't strain your mind practising with us, you need spend some time with your friends as well... Now go on, your friend their will lead back so you can wake up'' **said she in a caring voice pointing to winged Kuriboh who appeared on Jaden's head

"**Alright Yubel... I'll go back, besides I should training my body as well as my mind right?'' **he said to Yubel as he and Kuriboh were surrounded by a golden aura

"**I'll see you guys later so we can do some practising!'' **Jaden shouted as he and his Kuriboh were completely surrounded by the golden light which then shot up into the sky vanishing

"**You seemed troubled about something Yubel... And I believe it's the same thing I'm thinking about?'' **the ghostly professor said as Jaden's guardian looked at him

"**Yes... Jaden's being too eager about this training... I think he's been avoiding his friends, he must still feel guilty about everything... He needs to spend time with his friends'' **Yubel said as she and Banner looked on into the sky as it began to fade away as the area changed back to its original setting

* * *

**(Back in reality)**

**Time: 12:15pm **

Jaden's body was still in a meditated state when the golden aura around him started to fade away, his eyes began to twitch and slowly opened. His pupils had returned to a familiar brown colour, he took a deep breath and then fell back onto his bed, he had a plain expression on his face. As he looked around the room, winged Kuriboh now in a spirit form suddenly appeared above him...

"**Hey Kuriboh... Thanks for leading me back'' **the brunette haired teen said thanking the little brown duel monster spirit who gently stroked Jaden's face even though he couldn't feel it

"**Hmm... What should I do now? I check out the Slifer dorm, see if Syrus and others are there?'' **the young man said to himself but then his face went sad once again as he fought about his friend

"**No... Until... Until this force is dealt with, I can't go near Syrus... Chazz... Alexis... All of them, I won't lose them...'' **Jaden said sitting up in his bed, his facial had very dark, but caring expression

"**I came back so I could check on them... Once I get some supplies... I'll head back out. I can't risk this threat coming here to duel academy'' **Jaden continued to himself as got up the bed and put his shoes rushing out of the room, exactly 5 seconds later he came rushing back in

"**Forgot my deck...'' **the young teen said with a faint smile as he grabbed his deck and left the room once again, he ran down the infirmary hallway when he came to the main door

But before Jaden could react the main door suddenly swung open knocking him onto the ground, he held his head in pain, his eyes were closed as heard someone walk up to him. He felt like he was gonna burst out to whoever slammed the door into his face as he felt the person's hands on him.

"**What's the big idea?! What do you think you were...'' **Jaden stopped in mid-sentence as he saw who had slammed the door into him, a familiar teen with teal coloured hair and emerald eyes, he smiled at Jaden

"**Hey Jaden... How's it going'' **the boy said as Jaden's eyes were wide as he looked at young man who still smiled at him as Jaden tried to say his name

"**Jesse...'' **Jaden finally said as Jesse smiled at Jaden placing his hands Jaden's shoulder, suddenly without thinking the brunette teen grabbed Jesse into arms hugging him tightly

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Hey everyone hoped you enjoyed reading the chapter, it took a while with this one but I finally got it done. I'll get to work on chapter 5 tomorrow, next time Jesse returns to the academy to help Jaden, who tries everything to avoid him while new enemies begin working on their plan. Please leave your reviews for this chapter and hopefully I'll have an update soon...**

**Bye for now! **


End file.
